


The First of Many

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Sarek experiences the stirrings of pon farr for the first time, and Amanda is there to help him through it.





	

He’d been feeling restless, irritated and a little bit more emotional than usual for most of the day. He’d come close to expressing his frustration after an unpleasant encounter with an aide to the Tellrite ambassador but managed to control himself. Putting his situation down to being fatigued after the long week and nursing the beginnings of a rare headache, Sarek excused himself and went off to bed.

He woke several hours later, drenched in sweat, desperately aroused and with an urgent desire to go home. Sitting up he tried to clear his mind but he could not abate his arousal nor would his erection dissipate. After a few moments battling unsuccessfully with his bio-controls Sarek was forced to take a practical approach to his increasingly uncomfortable state.

It did nothing to help.

He had never felt the desire to return home so urgently, closing his eyes he focused on his marriage bond with the hope that the reassurance of its existence would help ease his increasing anxiety. Amanda was there as always, no longer screaming her emotions in his mind as she had worked hard to control her projections. She was a comfort, an anchor...his desire for her began to overwhelm him and Sarek began pacing his room in an attempt to focus on anything other than _her_.

That’s when he slowly realised what was happening. Beginning to panic, he forced himself to focus on his breathing and the part of his mind that was still capable of rational thought worked through the situation. He was in London, Amanda was over eight thousand kilometers  away in San Francisco. He needed to go to her.

Pulling on his robe, he shakily unlocked his hotel room door, walked the few paces to the next room and began to knock.

***

The knocking disturbed Soren’s meditation, curious as to who was knocking on his door in the middle of night he opened the door to find Sarek standing there. He was clearly in a state of distress and Soren was experienced enough with the cause.

“Soren---”

“Be calm.” Taking his arm, Soren guided him into the room. “Focus on your breathing. In, and out. That’s it.” He grabbed his PADD from the vanity. “I need to speak to the ambassador--”

“No!” Sarek grabbed Soren’s robe tightly.

“He is married, Sarek.” Reaching up, he carefully pulled Sarek’s hand from him. “He will understand. I need his authorisation for priority transport. There is nothing to be embarrassed about, we have all found ourselves in less than ideal situations at this time. Focus on Amanda.”

Sarek watched as Soren left the room. Closing his eyes he again focussed on his bond, on the relief Amanda would bring him. He had explained as much as he could to her about his Time, even going as far as asking Soren’s daughter to speak from experience and offer Amanda advice. She was going to be one of the first humans to experience the most protected of all Vulcans secrets. _Human_ , his mind supplied. _Amanda is human_.

***

“Forgive the disturbance, Ambassador. I need your authorisation for priority one transport to return Sarek to San Francisco.”

Nodding, Seldon took the offered PADD. He made a slight change before placing his fingerprint on the authorisation. “You will return with him. He may need your support.”

“I will aid him as best I can.”

With that, he quickly returned to his room to find Sarek in highly agitated state.

***

“Amanda is human, Soren.” He paced frantically.

Soren watched his friend carefully. “Yes.”

“How will she…” He froze as a terrifying realisation hit him. “I could kill her.”

Quickly seizing Sarek by the shoulder, Soren forced him to make eye contact. “You will not harm her, Sarek. Amanda will stand the _plak-tow_ , I have no doubt about that.”

“She has the right to challenge.”

“She does, but I do not believe she will.”

“ _How_ can you know that?”

“You have been married for three years. You have explained this to her, T’Les has advised her. Amanda will not leave you to die.”

“She could die, Soren.”

“She will not. You may hurt her, but you will not cause her harm.” Sarek looked panicked. “Sarek, you have been regularly intimate with Amanda since before you married. She knows you and she knows that this is biology.” His PADD chirped, alerting him that their shuttle had arrived. “Come, it is time.”

***

Before Soren had alerted her to what was going on, Amanda had been feeling out of sorts. She had been able to feel Sarek’s irritation, frustration and now his arousal with more intensity than she had ever felt his emotions before. Soren’s message had put everything into place.

She carefully prepared herself, first mentally then blushing slightly she followed T’Les’s advice and prepared herself physically. When Sarek had explained _pon farr_ to her she’d been a bit amused with how embarrassed and awkward he was about it all, it had been T’Les’s guidance which had really put everything into perspective.

It had been shortly after their Vulcan marriage, Sarek had had to return to Earth to attend a conference on behalf of Ambassador Seldon (Amanda later learned that _pon farr_ was the reason for her interrupted second honeymoon) so she was left alone in Sarek’s, no, _their_ home for the first time since arriving on Vulcan.

The house was a good size, set deep into the rocky mountains giving it a natural coolness she greatly appreciated. The house was also equipped with a state of the art air conditioning system so Amanda never had to feel uncomfortable in the Vulcan heat. The kitchen was large and roomy with plenty of surfaces and storage for cooking, Amanda actually couldn’t wait to start cooking. She wasn’t a natural cook, that was Sarek, but she was determined to make an effort and when presented with such a lovely kitchen it was hard not to be enthusiastic about learning. Sarek’s mother T’Rama had offered to teach her some Vulcan staples, although the prospective of spending time with her mother-in-law terrified her a bit she was looking forward to it.

Off the kitchen there was a medium sized dining room with a beautifully carved stone table set in the centre and a large airy living room. The living room was perhaps the most human of all the rooms, there was a large three seater sofa along one wall and an overstuffed armchair looking out the large window to the garden. They both had a great amount of books which when combined filled the entire length of the large wall in the living room and spread out into the study. Amanda looked forward to spending evenings curled up on the sofa with a book and her husband.

There were three bedrooms, each double sized. There was an en-suite off the master bedroom equipped with both sonic shower and water shower (an expense Sarek had gladly paid) and then a separate more simple bathroom opposite the study. The master bedroom was really the only room in the house they had so far paid attention to, or at least was the only room they’d spent much time in. Vulcan beds proved to be very logical and very comfortable, she didn’t think she’d ever woken feeling so rested before. Like with the living room, there was a large window which filled the south wall of bedroom and looked out over the large gardens. Sarek had been quite proud of the gardens when he showed her around. Three in total - the large one in the back which was separated from the vast expanse of the desert by a low wall, a smaller one at the front which led to a covered atrium and finally a vegetable patch off the kitchen. Gardening had never been a hobby but like cooking, she was determined to give it a try.

I-Chaya, Sarek’s sehlet dozed in the atrium. She was still a little wary of the creature, not quite being prepared for the actual size of him but she had seen how Sarek doted on him and understood that there was nothing harmful in I-Chaya’s nature. She supposed she’d get used to a bear with six inch fangs living in her house! I-Chaya was still officially in T’Rama’s care but she hadn’t been able to convince him to return to her home now that his master was back on Vulcan. Amanda hoped that I-Chaya wouldn’t pine too much when she rejoined her husband on Earth in three weeks.

She was just musing on life when she was alerted to a visitor. Curious, she activated the viewer and saw a young Vulcan woman standing on the doorstep. There was something familiar about her but she wasn’t sure, there had seemed to be an excess of relatives at their wedding and Amanda hadn’t been able to remember them all.

“Hello?” Amanda asked.

“Greetings T’Sai Amanda. I am T’Les.”

Still a little unsure, Amanda let her in and met her at the door. “Hello. I’m sorry, it’s a little cold inside, I wasn’t expecting any visitors.” She apologised.

“I am prepared.” T’Les held up a knitted jumper and instantly, Amanda knew who she was.

“You’re Soren’s daughter.” Seldon’s personal assistant and good friend of her husband’s was an enthusiastic knitter. Amanda herself had three beautifully knitted scarves from Soren.

“Yes. I thought that Sarek would have alerted you to my visit.” She pulled on the jumper and followed Amanda into the house.

“He didn’t mention any visitors. Would you care for a drink? I was about to make myself a cup of tea.”

“Tea would be welcome.”  Amanda set about making the tea. “Your husband has asked me to speak to you on a...delicate matter.”

“Oh?”

“If you were Vulcan it would be a matter which your mother or female relative would prepare you for but as you are not Vulcan and as Sarek has no sisters, he asked me.”

“You’re talking about _pon farr_.” She served the tea.

“Yes. He has spoken to you about it?”

“Yeah, he did. I think it broke him a little to talk about it.”

“ _Pon farr_ is a delicate subject to talk about, especially for males. You are perhaps the only human to know of this...affliction.”

Amanda shuddered slightly. “He made it sound so awful.”

“Inadequate preparations can lead to serious injury but he has done the right thing in making sure you receive as much information as can be given you.” T’Les put down her teacup. “I must ask you some very personal questions, T’Sai. Understand you do not need to answer me, but if it sets your mind at ease I am a gynecologist and women’s health specialist. I have recently completed training to understand female human anatomy. You may also ask me any questions.”

“Are you married?” Vulcans didn’t typically wear jewelry so there was no wedding ring to guide her. For their Federation wedding earlier that year, they’d gone with tradition and gave rings. Sarek wore his wedding ring on a chain and she had incorporated hers into a simple broach.

“Yes, I have been married for fifteen years and have three sons. Twins conceived during my husband's first _pon farr_ and a son conceived during his second.”

“Sarek and I haven’t been particularly careful.” Amanda said with a sudden realisation. “Can he only father children during _pon farr_?”

“ _Pon farr_ is the reaching of sexual maturity in a Vulcan male, after his first time you may wish to use birth control to prevent pregnancy.” T’Les refilled their teacups from the teapot. “I can advise you on that later, if you wish.”

“Yes, definitely. Actually, we’ve talked about children and one of the things we were planning to do during our time on Vulcan was consult a specialist.”

“I can refer you to a colleague of mine, he is a genetic fertility specialist. I am sure he would be willing to come to Earth if required.”

“That’d be wonderful, thank you.” She hesitated for a moment. “Do you and your husband…?”

“My husband Sepek and I haven chosen to use birth control between his Time as there is a high probability of conceiving more twins and although we come from large families, one set of twins is hard work enough.”

“I can imagine!” She actually couldn’t and part of her hoped that she never had to find out.

They talked a little about T’Les’s family before she began to talk about her experiences of _pon farr_ . Amanda listened, asking many questions many of which she was sure were breaking the Vulcan code of silence but this was going to be her life too and she wanted to be as prepared as possible. T’Les’s parting advice about _preparing herself_ had been the most embarrassing part of the whole experience but now, as she waited for Sarek, Amanda was very glad she had been given that advice.

***

Soren spent the majority of the shuttle journey assuring Sarek that everything would be okay, that Amanda wouldn’t refuse him, he wouldn’t gravely injure her and that she wouldn’t die. By the time they arrived at their home, Soren was exhausted and Sarek barely able to stand he was so afflicted. Half carrying, half pushing, Soren got him to the door. Amanda answered before he could ring and together they got Sarek up the stairs and into the bedroom. Soren respectfully excused himself and collapsed onto the sofa. Tradition required that the couple had complete privacy but given Sarek’s anxieties and Amanda’s humanity Soren instead remained on the sofa, he also took the liberty of alerting the embassy’s Healer who asked him contact her again when Sarek’s Time had passed.

Taking out his PADD and the pair of noise cancelling headphones he always carried with him when attending conferences, Soren selected a guided meditation track and settled back.

In the bedroom, Amanda looked at her husband and felt for him. Drenched in sweat, Sarek was shaking with his efforts to control himself. She could feel that he was restraining his mind but she knew that wasn’t a good thing. Approaching him carefully, she let the simple gown she was wearing drop and stood naked before him. His eyes widened with desire but he didn’t move.

“Sarek?” She reached for him and in that instant, he was on her.

Amanda’s instinct was to struggle, to fight but instead she forced herself to focus. She opened her mind to him and she felt his shields slip away, she gasped as his mind rushed against hers like a bursting dam but she remembered the meditations T’Les and Sarek had taught her.

***

After three days, as Sarek finally slept, Amanda limped to the shower. She was sore and bruised but otherwise unharmed. She use the massage setting on the sonic shower to soothe her aches and hissed as she unintentionally touched the very tender flesh between her legs. _No sex for some time...or riding a bicycle_. She mused as she finished washing.

Checking on Sarek and seeing that he was still very much asleep, Amanda left the bedroom and headed downstairs in the search for food. She jumped when she saw Soren sitting in the living room.

“Have you been here the whole time?” She demanded, somewhat embarrassed.

“Hm?” He looked up, removing his headphones.

“Never mind.” She laughed. “Do you want something to eat?”

“I have prepared you some food.” Soren said, following her into the kitchen. Amanda stared at the table where there were a variety of Vulcan and human foods under status.

“Wow, you’ve been busy.” She said, investigating one of the status shields and finding a plate of avocado, tomato and mushroom sandwiches. Taking a bite she sighed, having not eaten for three days it was finally wonderful to consume something. She finished off the first sandwich and was about to eat the second when she became aware of Soren watching her closely.

“I’m not injured, if that’s what you’re concerned about Soren.”

“Forgive me, T’Sai. You were limping when you walked into the kitchen and I can see bruising on your arms.”

“Okay, I have a few little injuries and quite a few bruises but apart from being very sore, I’m not hurt.” Soren flushed slightly. “Your daughter did an excellent job preparing me.”

“I am glad she was able to assist you.” He hesitated slightly. “I alerted the embassy’s Healer when Sarek’s situation became apparent. She would like to see you as soon as convenient.”

“Oh, okay. Sure. I’ll let her know.” She smiled at him. “I’m touched by your concern, Soren. I know you’re going to say it’s only logical but I know how uncomfortable this makes Vulcans.”

He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“Amanda?” They both turned to see Sarek standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a dressing gown and looked thoroughly exhausted. Through their bond, Amanda could feel his intense anxiety.

“I’m a unhurt, husband. See?” She forced herself to walk steadily towards him, raising her fingers. He hesitated. She let her hand drop and instead kissed him softly on the cheek. “I love you.”

He rested his forehead against hers and allowed her to reassure him through their bond. Leaving them in peace, Soren quietly let himself out the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm choosing to ignore canon with regards to Sarek's first pon farr, as far as I'm concerned Star Trek V is very much in an AU...mostly because of that wonderful bizarre interview between Gene Roddenberry & Sarek (Mark Lenard), which if you've not heard can be found here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzYxKidfyBI


End file.
